Spencer's Dream
by briayala31
Summary: Spencer has a very intimate fantasy about her and Ashley. How will Ashley take it and can she live up to Spencer's dream/fantasy expectations? One-Shot!


**Spencer's P.O.V. **

"Hey Ash, do you want to hear about this incredible dream I had last night?" I asked with a happy smile.

"Of course I do baby! Tell me all about it." Ashley said sounding really excited.

"Ok well I dreamt that I went to see you one night in a really small and sexy schoolgirl skirt and a half buttoned white shirt that was tied to show off my stomach. When I get there you wasted no time in taking advantage of my want and need for you to touch me. We quickly reached for each other, kissing deeply and passionately like there is no tomorrow. We slowly make our way to your room, you quickly shut the door and push me against it putting your body flush to mine, turning me on to no end. Slowly your hands start to wander till they are completely hidden beneath my shirt."

When I looked over at Ashley her eyes were changing to a darker color but I just continued with my story.

"Then you attack my neck by kissing, sucking, and nipping at it. When I let a moan you stop staring back at me with this big grin on your face like I'm the one that made you do that. I kiss you softly and you pull my shirt off, quickly followed by my bra before I even have a second to realize I'm already half naked right before your eyes. You are looking at me with your eye such a dark chocolaty color that they are almost black with desire written all over your beautiful and flawless face."

_***RING*RING*RING***_

"Oh sorry Ash, hold on its Glen" I tell her but she looks disappointed that I stopped my story.

"Do you really have to answer the call right now baby?" she said while making a pouty face, which I ignored.

"_Hey Spence, you busy?" asked Glen worried that he was interrupting something._

"_No it's alright Glen, you aren't bothering…"_

"_Are you sure sis?"_

"_Yes I'm sure. I'm just talking to Ashley."_

"_Oh well ill get to the point then, I'm going to a party tonight and won't be back till tomorrow. Can you let mom and dad know for me?"_

"_Of course, I'll tell mom and dad you won't be home tonight."_

"_Thanks Spencer you're the best!"_

"_I love you too Glen, bye"_

"_Bye sis!" _

"Ok now where was I Ash?"

"You were at the part where…"

"That's right I remember now!"

" You only snapped out of the momentary trance my body put you under by covering my chest shyly with my hands as I become more subconscious of myself. This only makes you blush slightly, since you didn't mean to stare so long. Then you move my hands away gently and bring your mouth to my left nipple. You start out gentle and slow, swirling my nipple around in your mouth. But then you stop and take my nipple between your teeth gently biting at first but begin to do it harder and harder, only making me moan louder and louder. You seem to be enjoying this just as much as I am, doing the same thing to my other breast, massaging whichever one isn't in your mouth at the moment."

_***KNOCK*KNOCK*KNOCK***_

"Not again!" Ashley said and threw a pillow at the door.

"What are you two girls up to?"

"Nothing we are just talking dad"

"Ok well dinner will be done soon. Ashley, would you like to stay for dinner?"

"You know I do, Mr. C! I could never pass up your cooking!"

"Alright I'll call you two when it's ready then."

My dad leaves and shuts the door behind him.

"Ash, do you want to hear the rest of the story or should I give up on telling it to you?"

She just looked at me and gave me the 'are you serious right now' look.

"Alright sorry I asked…"

"So your right hand is traveling down my stomach slowly making circular motions downward till you reach the top of my skirt. You are killing me by that point because all I can think about is how amazing it will feel as you get lower. You pull my skirt down then kiss hot, wet kisses down my body from my neck to my panties leaving goose bumps. Suddenly you lick me through my soaking wet panties and I tremble nearly collapsing from the pleasure. You quickly lead me to your bed worried that I can't handle it standing up."

"Spencer! Ashley! Dinner is ready!" yelled my dad.

"Alright, we will be down in a few minutes!" I called back quickly.

"So anyways as I was saying…Once on the bed you grab the edge of my panties with your mouth pulling them off of me. Leaving me completely exposed before your eyes while you are still clothed. Before I have the chance to say anything about it you dip your head between my legs. I feel your warm, wet tongue lap up my juices and explore my folds and barely brush against my clit causing me to moan out your name. Your mouth latches on to my clit sucking and biting it, trying to make me have a very intense and fast orgasm. You don't stop because you want me to ride out my climax. This leads to me having three orgasms back-to-back. When you finally stopped you licked up all my juices and gave me a sweet and passionate kiss filled with so much love."

"I like really love the ending but I'm not sure if you will Ashley, so just bare with me now."

"I am barely able to even feel my legs and I'm absolutely exhausted, but you just curl up into me and tell me that you love me and never want to live without me. Shortly after I fall asleep in your arms that night tangled in sheets and completely separate from the outside world."

After dinner Ashley and I went back to my room for some 'alone time'.

"So Spencer…"

"What is it Ashley?"

"You want to come home with me tonight?"

"Maybe…Why are you asking?"

"Because…I-i-i w-want t-to ummm…" Ashley stuttered and her entire face turned bright red.

"What is it Ash, baby?" I questioned with a smirk on my face.

Ashley swallowed loudly and cleared her throat to try again. "Do you want to come home with me tonight so I can make all of your 'WILDEST' dreams come true?" She said it with such confidence and her voice was huskier than normal; it was a real turn on honestly.

"I thought you would never ask!" I said as I kissed her deeply before running out to her shiny black Porsche while laughing "Catch me if you can!"

**THE END**


End file.
